


竞争关系（5）

by Ilikerourou



Category: k j
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikerourou/pseuds/Ilikerourou
Kudos: 1





	竞争关系（5）

易烊千玺这才看清王俊凯穿了一身蓝色牛仔连体服，外套在进门时就被他脱掉了，这样看倒真有几分送鲜花的样子，只不过眼神里却藏着一股熊熊燃烧的火，王俊凯说的“想”恐怕是“想那个”，易烊千玺拢了拢被王俊凯扯开的衣服，预见到接下来会发生什么事。  
王俊凯脱掉上衣露出精壮的腰身，连体服的上半截就卡在他的胯上没有掉下去，倒是露出了白色内裤边，小腹处越来越浓密的体毛朝着一个方向生长最后隐匿在内裤中，而内裤里的那个家伙已经蠢蠢欲动，撑起了一顶小帐篷。  
易烊千玺看了看王俊凯的胯下，玩味地笑了：“你就这么忍不住？”  
王俊凯低头看了一眼自己的小兄弟，脸上竟然闪过一抹红：“我跟它都很想你。”话音刚落王俊凯就上了床，握住易烊千玺勾起的脚踝把人拉到了自己身下。  
易烊千玺穿着一件松垮的淡紫色针织衫，衬得他皮肤格外白皙，王俊凯把手伸进易烊千玺的衣服里，沿着他腰际的曲线来回抚摸他光滑细腻的皮肤，易烊千玺有些痒，不由地挺起了腰，形成好看的弧度。王俊凯的手继续向上，捏住了易烊千玺的乳头。  
“啊······”易烊千玺轻呼一声舒服地闭上眼睛，王俊凯把他碍事的针织衫向上推了推，露出一大片胸膛，易烊千玺的乳头是粉红的，小巧又可爱，王俊凯一口含住了微微挺立的乳尖，使劲吮吸了几下，还坏心眼儿的用犬齿磨了几下。  
易烊千玺捏着王俊凯的耳垂，呼吸有些不均匀：“你还真是狗。”  
“你说我是什么我就是什么。”王俊凯拽下易烊千玺的裤子仍在地上，大手摸过易烊千玺曲起的长腿最后停留在屁股上。易烊千玺身材匀称没有一丁点儿赘肉，肉最多的恐怕就是屁股，王俊凯忍不住揉了几把，好似揉着一团白面团。  
易烊千玺已经有点硬了，粉棕色的阴茎微微翘起，他的表情仍旧透露着冷清，两相一结合，就算做着最羞耻的事也显得纯情。  
王俊凯伸出舌尖舔了舔易烊千玺的龟头，刺激得易烊千玺止不住抖了一下，易烊千玺平复了一下呼吸说道：“嗯——这也是王先生送的礼物？”  
“不止这些，还有很多。”王俊凯说着含住了易烊千玺的阴茎，收缩着脸颊卖力地吞吐，一手揉着睾丸，一手朝易烊千玺的后庭探去。  
王俊凯最熟悉易烊千玺的身体，没几下就弄得易烊千玺浑身是汗，关节处的皮肤都红了，王俊凯耐心地给易烊千玺扩张，手指渐渐增加到三根，王俊凯模仿性交的动作抽插着易烊千玺的后穴，让易烊千玺呻吟出声：“啊、嗯——进来。”  
王俊凯得了命令几下就把自己脱光，握着早已硬得发疼的性器用龟头摩擦着易烊千玺的会阴处：“现在准备收礼物了？”  
易烊千玺动了动屁股，丝毫不掩饰自己对王俊凯的渴望：“早就准备好收了。”  
王俊凯勾起了单边嘴角，从连体裤的口袋里掏出了一小瓶润滑剂，倒在手心里暖化了一股脑儿抹进了易烊千玺的后穴，手上粘着的则被他均匀涂抹套了安全套的阴茎上。  
王俊凯在易烊千玺后腰下垫上枕头，扶着自己硕大的性器一点一点挤进易烊千玺的身体。  
“啊——嗯——”王俊凯插得很慢，易烊千玺甚至能感觉到王俊凯阴茎上的血管经络。等到易烊千玺适应了王俊凯的侵入，王俊凯才慢慢加快速度，俯下身含住易烊千玺的嘴唇，一边亲吻一遍操干。  
感受着身体里肉棒的进进出出，易烊千玺看着床头那不可言说的液体终于缓过神来：“王俊凯，你出门还随身携带润滑剂？”  
王俊凯伏在易烊千玺耳边喘着粗气：“我在镇上买的。”  
王俊凯越动越快，易烊千玺边叫边推着王俊凯的肩膀，却被擒住双手翻了个身，王俊凯从后面进入易烊千玺，铆足了劲不再保留，打桩机似的一下下凿进易烊千玺的身体。  
“痛，你，你慢点。”易烊千玺皱着眉，浑身上下因为兴奋而变得粉红。王俊凯牢牢钳制住易烊千玺的腰，每一下都撞的他屁股上的肉变了形，发出啪啪声响。  
被打成泡沫状的润滑剂从两人的交合处缓缓滴下，洇湿了皱皱巴巴的床单。王俊凯弯腰曲背趴在易烊千玺身上，双手摸着他的前胸，歪着头舔弄易烊千玺的耳垂。  
易烊千玺只有任人宰割的份儿，由着王俊凯翻来覆去折腾。王俊凯拉着易烊千玺胳膊让他坐在腿上，自下而上深深地贯穿他。王俊凯粗长的性器几乎整根没入，易烊千玺张着嘴叫不出来，马眼处汩汩流出了透明液体，他被王俊凯弄高潮了。  
易烊千玺的后穴随着他急促的呼吸收一缩，夹的王俊凯爽得不行，王俊凯抱紧了易烊千玺，飞快地冲刺了两三分钟才终于泄出来，积攒了二十多天的精液全都射进了安全套里。


End file.
